Safety
by sanitysugar
Summary: Harry is attacked by Dementors at the Dursley's and wakes up at Bobby Singers. How did he get there and will he go back? Will he finally find the family he so desperately wants? Set right before Dean returns from hell and after. Possible future slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! fic number 2!**

**This is one of those I'm-Gonna-hit-You-Like-A-Brick-And-Nag-You-Until-You-Write-Me fics. This idea has been nagging at me for awhile and it wouldn't leave me in peace until I posted it so here ya go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Safety

The first thing that registered in Harry's mind was warmth. The next thing was safety. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt anything like it. He had gotten close to it at the Burrow once but that paled in comparison to how he was feeling now. There was something about wherever he was that felt safe and he didn't want to wake up and possibly break that illusion. He registered being in a bed with warm sheets and opened his eyes to see a bedroom with another bed on the other side of the room. It was tempting to go back to sleep and he burrowed further into the sheets, he was loath to even try moving out of bed. He tried sitting up and found he was stronger than he had been the last time he was awake. Wait, last time? What had happened? He remembered the park and Dudley taunting him when they both started to run, then it was cold, impossibly so. Then there was light everywhere. That's it, he couldn't remember anything after the light. He registered that he could hear someone in what he assumed was the kitchen if the smell of soup was anything to go by.

Harry got up and out of bed and realized he wasn't wearing any of Dudley's hand-me-downs, instead he was wearing clean black pajamas. Wherever he was was already infinitely better than the Dursley's just by the clothes and the bed. He made his to the door and found he was on the second story as the sounds came from down the stairs. He made his way down slowly, following the sounds from the kitchen until he was in the doorway. The whole place was obviously lacking a woman's touch but it wasn't overly messy. There was a man in front of the stove ladling soup into a bowl when Harry entered. He turned around to see Harry in the doorway and motioned to the table. "I see you're finally awake, you've been asleep for a few days. I made some soup, been tryin' to get some food in ya since ya got here. The name's Bobby Singer."

Harry sat at the table and Bobby placed the bowl in front of him. "Thank you." Bobby was surprised at the accent made a note to ask where the boy was from later. "Where am I?"

"You're at Singer Salvage in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I found unconscious on my property three days ago."

Harry had been eating the soup slowly and he eyes snapped to Bobby when he spoke. "South Dakota? I was in England last thing I remember. How did I get here?"

"I dunno but you were pretty malnourished and injured when I found ya. Could ya shed some light on that by any chance?"

Harry avoided looking at Bobby when he answered, "I dunno, must have happened when I was out."

"Don't try lying to me boy, you're terrible at it and most of the stuff you got is old or happened over a long period of time. I ain't gonna force you to talk about it but don't lie to me, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry went back to the soup and Bobby didn't talk again until Harry had finished.

"I figure you'll want to clean up a bit so I put some old clothes in the bathroom and you can take a shower, it's up the stairs, first door on the left. I wanna talk to ya when you get out."

"Thank you, sir."

"And stop with the sir crap, you're makin' me feel old. Just call me Bobby."

"Thank you, Bobby." Harry got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower and Bobby wandered into the den. Harry looked in the bathroom mirror and realized he wasn't wearing his glasses but he could see everything, better than before actually. He decided to figure out what was going on later and stripped down to shower. He studied himself in the mirror for a minute and found that his ribs weren't as prominent as they had been before and many of his injuries half healed if not gone completely, his magic had basically saved his life once again. Harry showered and got dressed and headed back down to where he could hear Bobby flipping pages through a book. Wait, flipping pages? What had happened to his senses, had they just decided to heighten themselves while he had been out? He definitely needed to figure out what was going on.

Harry entered the room and Bobby motioned for him to sit and marked whatever he was reading. "I guess I'll start with something easy first, what's your name?"

"My name's Harry Potter."

"Okay Harry, where are you from?"

"I'm from England, I was in Surrey last I remember."

"What else do you remember from before ya woke up?"

"I was at the park near where I live and my cousin was taunting me, then we were running, I can't remember why. Then I felt this extreme cold and sadness and next thing I know I woke up here."

Bobby looked he was trying to price things together and Harry was trying to figure out why the cold had felt so familiar. Harry paled as he remembered the Dementors from the third year and Bobby noticed. "Do you remember somethin' Harry?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, probably just some nightmare anyway."

"Try me."

Harry started chewing on his lip and glancing down before looking at Bobby directly. "There was some sort of creature chasing me, something dark." Harry gave an involuntary shudder and looked down.

"Do you have any idea what it was?"

Harry shook his head but he didn't look Bobby in the eye when he answered. "I don't know."

"I said no lying, I'm not gonna be able to figure what happened and help you if you don't tell me the truth."

"...It was a Dementor."

"A Dementor?"

"Yeah, they suck out all of a persons happy feelings and leave them with nothing but their most depressing memories. If you're not careful them they'll suck out your soul."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I've dealt with them before, a little over a year ago. I react very...strongly for lack of a better word."

"Exactly how old are ya?"

"I'll be fifteen on July 31st."

"Then I guess I should say Happy Birthday, today's the 31st was yesterday."

"Oh, thanks." Harry frowned and looked down again, trying again to figure out what the hell was going on. It had been late June when he last remembered being in Surrey, just what had happened while he was out?

"Something wrong Harry?"

"Um, the last date I remember is June 22nd."

Bobby frowned this time and tried to sort things out in his head. He gave up a minute later and decided to take things as they came. "Let's try to figure stuff out later, first is there anyone family you can call to let 'em know where you are?"

"No, they don't care. Even if they did I don't have their number."

"You been through some stuff, haven't ya. I can see ya keepin' tabs on the exits and stayin' alert. From the scars and injuries I found on ya they abused you didn't they?"

Harry just looked down and seemed to retreat into himself. "People can't help but fear what they don't understand." Bobby got up and Harry flinched from his seat. Bobby paused and moved slowly closer to where Harry sat on a couch and say down next to him.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, you're not goin' back there either if I can help it. I don't know why they did what they did but I don't care, no one should go through what it looks like you've been through." Bobby awkwardly put one arm over Harry's shoulders and Harry curled into his side.

"They've always hated me, I have no control over what I am. If I wasn't such a freak then maybe they would've loved me like they do my cousin." Soon heart wrenching sobs were wracking Harry's frame and he was clinging to Bobby like a lifeline.

"It's okay Harry, just let it all out. You can't keep this bottled up." Harry calmed down after awhile and smiled weakly at Bobby.

"Sorry. No one believed me until now. I told my school headmaster and he told me there was nothing he could do, he said it was the safest place for me to be."

"It sure as hell wasn't the safest place for ya from what I seen. I'm keepin' ya here if I have anything to say about it."

"Thanks. There's somethin' I have to tell you if I'm gonna stay here though."

"Tell me later, fer now you need to get some more rest. Go back upstairs and get some sleep, you can tell me in the morning."

Harry shakily got up and Bobby helped him to his room and he was soon asleep under the covers again leaving Bobby to his thoughts.

Bobby woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't know what had woken him up and he was about to go back to sleep when he heard it. There were soft whimpers coming from Harry's room next door and Bobby got up and made his way to Harry's room. The noises were slowly getting louder and Bobby could make out words from where he was. "No, not Cedric. Leave him alone, I'm the one you want. Don't touch him. No."

The words were broken by whimpers and sobs as Bobby got closer to the bed and started to sooth Harry's nightmare. Harry woke up and cried himself to sleep in Bobby's arms. Bobby tucked Harry back in and got up to leave before a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Bobby laid down in the bed and settled himself in for the night.

Bobby woke up the next morning when the sun came up and managed to get out of bed without waking Harry and went down stairs to make him breakfast. Bobby rarely cooked but the kid was little more than skin and bones. He was just finishing up when Harry came into the kitchen and he set a plate in front him when he sat down. "Um, I'm sorry if I woke you up last night. I woke my uncle up a lot."

"Don't apologize for havin' a nightmare, ya don't have any control over that. Ya don't have to be afraid of gettin' punished here, I ain't gonna hurt ya and I ain't gonna send ya back to your relatives."

They ate in companionable silence and then headed into the den when they were done. Harry sat on the couch again and Bobby took an armchair across from him. "There was somethin' ya wanted to tell me yesterday, what was it?"

Harry chewed his lip nervously and looked Bobby straight in the eye, "You'll believe me and not call me a freak?"

"I'm not gonna call ya a freak Harry, I'll believe ya. Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

Harry nodded, "I'm a wizard. An honest to goodness, wand waving, broomstick riding, wizard." Harry must have seen something in Bobby's eyes because he immediately curled into himself again. "You think I'm a freak."

Bobby got up and sat next to Harry, ignoring the flinch he got from Harry. "I don't think you're a freak. I don't know about England but here in the states the only way to get magic is to sell your soul. I can tell you're different from the witches we have here, you never would've made it into my house if that had been the case. I can also tell you've been through a lot and recently, I wanna help you anyway I can but you'll have to be careful out here."

Harry nodded and uncurled himself and hugged Bobby. Bobby tensed for a second before hugging him back a little awkwardly. "Thank you."

"Now Harry you got any idea how you got here?"

"I think my magic brought me here, I remember wanting to be safe and then I woke up here. My magic is sentient and it has protected me from danger a lot of times. I don't know why it brought me here exactly but there must be a reason."

"Well we can try to figure out while ya tell me more about your magic back in England, I don't plan on lettin' ya go back there if I have anthin' to say about it."

As the day wore on Harry relaxed completely around Bobby and Bobby in turn told him about everything supernatural in the states. By the end of the day neither one could absorb anymore information and they both slipped into sleep.

* * *

**I really like Bobby's character, I think he's kind of like an unsung hero in the series and I think he would make a great father if he were to have kids since he helped raise Sam & Dean. He's just really fun to write. **

**Next Time On Safety: Dean's Comes Back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2 everyone!**

**We've got Dean coming back from hell, Sam, a psychic, and a very strange incident. ****Wanna know what it is? Read and find out.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Sam, Dean, & Harry

Harry had been staying with Bobby for over a month now and he was surprised that no one had tried to find him yet. He had come to see Bobby as a paternal figure and he wouldn't have left if they had found him. Bobby had been a little jumpy for the last couple days after he had gotten a call from someone who had died recently. He had Harry all about the Winchesters after the call and Harry was finally starting to figure out what had happened with his senses. He and Bobby believed it had something to with the Dementors and it had altered him somehow. He told Bobby he used to have horrible eyesight and he was a klutz and now he had amazing vision and a natural grace to his movements. Bobby had introduced Harry to the supernatural and he had a natural gift for weapons and fighting and he had taken him on a ghost hunt and the ghost was terrified of him.

Harry was reading in the den when he heard an engine in the yard out front. He kept on reading until he heard heard a scuffle on the doorway. He came out to see Bobby attacking someone in the entryway.

"Bobby it's me, it's Dean."

"You chose the person to hijack." Bobby attacked him again until Harry spoke up from behind him.

"He's human, Bobby. I don't know how but he's human."

Bobby stopped and grabbed Dean in a bear hug. They stayed like that for a second until Harry cleared his throat. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Harry, he's been staying with me for the past month."

"It's nice to meet you, Dean."

"Same. How did you know I was human?"

"Save the questions for later boy. What the hell happened?"

"I dunno, last thing I remember I was a hell hounds chew toy and then I woke up six feet under. What happened?"

"You been dead fer six months Dean."

"How's Sam? Where is he?"

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at Dean. "I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know! I thought you were gonna take care of him!"

"It hasn't been easy since you died, I tried to keep tabs on 'im but he's damn good at stayin' off the radar."

"I could find him."

Dean snapped around to face Harry so fast Harry was surprised he didn't get whiplash and flinched visibly. "How?"

Harry muttered something under his breath and Bobby moved to stand in front of him protectively. "Don't worry Harry, we can find 'im."

Harry shook his head, "I've been a freeloader here for a month now, I want to help out somehow."

"How could you find Sam?"

"I could ask my magic find him if I had something that belonged to him."

Dean tensed and stepped forward causing Harry to flinch again and move behind Bobby. "Stay back Dean, you ain't touchin' a single hair on Harry's head. I don't care if ya just came back from hell, I will shoot you."

"You've got a he-witch in your house Bobby! Just what the hell happened while I was gone?"

"This kid ain't no demon deal, he was born with magic. Calm your ass down boy before I calm it down for ya." Dean didn't move and Bobby tensed. It looked like they were about to start swinging until the temperature in the room started dropping and the hall started to shake. "Calm down Harry, there ain't nothin' here that's gonna hurt ya. Dean you need to calm down now."

Dean visibly relaxed at Bobby's words and the house stopped shaking as the temperature went back to normal. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anythin' Harry, you didn't do anythin' wrong. I got some of Sam's old clothes in the closet, go do your thing while I knock some sense into this idjit."

Harry went upstairs while Dean stared at Bobby. "Why do you have a witch in your house?"

"Don't start with me boy, that kid's been through a lot and I don't want you undoin' all the work I done gettin' that kid out of his shell. He ain't like the demon deal witches we're used to, his magic is his own. I don't want you doin' anythin' to spook him. When he comes back down here we're gonna head over to where your brother is and he's comin' with us regardless of what you say so get your shit together."

They stared each other down before Dean sighed and nodded as they heard Harry come back downstairs. "I found him."

"Then let's go get the idjit."

Dean, Harry, and Bobby pulled up in front of front of a seedy motel and got out of Bobby's truck. Harry led them straight to a room and wrinkled his nose at the door. "Sam is in here."

Dean stepped forward and knocked on the door and it was opened by a short brunette girl. Harry grabbed his nose and tugged on Bobby's sleeve and whispered to him while the girl led them inside. "Bobby, she smells like sulfur, I think she's a demon."

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded his head and followed Bobby. They were led to Sam who attacked Dean almost immediately. "Sam stop, it's really Dean."

Sam stared at Dean for a second before catching him in a hug. The brunette made some comment to the brothers that Harry missed cause he was staring at Sam. "Bobby, he smells...tainted. I think that girl may have something to do with it."

"Okay kid, we can check it out later." Sam ushered the brunette out the door and walked back into the room after seeing her out.

"How exactly did you get out of hell?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. The only clue I have is this handprint on my arm." Dean lifted up her shirt sleeve to show a handprint on his left shoulder. Harry saw a faint glow coming from it and decided to voice his thoughts.

"Whatever did that is pure, I can see it glowing." They all looked at Harry who seemed to find his shoes fascinating at the moment.

Sam was the first to recover. "How do you know that? I don't see anything coming from it."

Bobby quickly answered Sam and moved in front of Harry protectively. "Harry's a wizard, he was born with magic."

Sam stared at Harry before accepting what he had been told, "Not as weird as vegetarian vampires."

Dean stared at Sam dumbstruck. "That's it? You just gonna accept it like that?"

"Yes, I am. I have demon blood in my veins Dean, I'm not going dark side so what's to say Harry is?"

Dean seemed at a loss for words and Bobby steered the conversation back to Dean. "I know someone who might be able to help us figure out what dragged Dean outta hell, a psychic kinda like Missouri."

"Then let's go now, I wanna find out what the hell brought me back. Sam, if you scratched my baby while I was gone then you're gonna be sorry."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, the two of them already slipping back to how things used to be. "I didn't do anything to you're car Dean, it's fine."

They all left the motel behind and Sam and Dean went over to the impala while Harry and Bobby got in Bobby's truck and headed for the psychics house.

They arrived a few hours later and Harry decided to wait in the car while they went inside. He thought about the events of the last day and tried to figure out what was going on. Dean Winchester had been pulled from hell by something extremely pure and Sam Winchester was being tainted by demons. There was something trying to pull the brothers apart and Harry was not about to let that happen. Harry was hoping to avoid being in the same room alone as Sam but he wanted to talk to him in private, it was a strange situation. He felt like he could get rid of the taint that seemed to hang around Sam and that he almost needed to do it. His magic was telling him to do it and to meet whatever had pulled Dean out of hell but he couldn't figure out why. There was a hollowness in his chest that seemed to be telling him to do it along with his magic, like something big was going to happen when he did.

He mulled over his thoughts for awhile before Bobby came running to the truck. Harry came out to meet him, sensing something had happened. "Is something wrong Bobby?"

"Yeah, the psychic's eyes got burned out by whatever brought Dean back, we're about to call an ambulance but she told me to get ya, that ya would be able to help."

"Take me inside." They ran back inside and into the living room to see the psychic in obvious pain on the floor. Harry knelt next to her and she gave a forced smile in his direction. He saw her eyes were basically gone and immediately put his hands over them and let his magic do its work. There was a faint glow coming from his hands that slowly increased until it was almost blinding until he removed his hands and her eyes had been healed.

"Thank you, Harry." He nodded and got up before reaching down to help her up. He took a step back before he swayed on his feet and was caught in strong hands before everything went black.

Bobby looked at his charge being held up by Dean worriedly and Dean picked him up bridal style and carried over to the couch and laid him down. "Don't worry Bobby, he's just exhausted. He drained his magical core healing me so he'll sleep for the next few hours. He'll be starving when he wakes up so have some food nearby. Take him to a motel and just let him sleep it off."

Bobby looked at her and nodded. "Thank you. Sam, Dean, one of you carry him to the impala, my truck isn't big enough and I'm not as young as I used to be."

Dean nodded to the psychic and picked Harry up and carried him out, Sam and Bobby following him.

The next time Harry woke up he was in a cheap hotel room and the only one in the room with him was Sam. He slowly sat up and Sam noticed and carried a glass of water and a bag over to Harry. "I'm glad you finally woke up, I was starting to worry. I've got food in the bag here since we knew you'd be hungry. Bobby and Dean went off to summon whatever it was that dragged Dean out of hell and I've been watching you since they left."

Sam gave Harry the food and water and he ate it all in minutes before remembering his manners. "Sorry, thank you for the food."

Sam smiled at him. "No problem, if you think that's bad then you should see Dean eat, he's like a vacuum." Sam left Harry's bed and went to lie down on a second bed next to Harry's. Sam grabbed a book and started reading while Harry just sat there for a second. He could feel his magic telling him to help and he hesitated for a second before letting it run it's course. Harry got out of bed as quietly as he could and made his way to Sam. Sam looked up at Harry when he reached the side of the bed to see his eyes glowing and found that he couldn't move. "Harry?"

Harry got on the bed and hugged Sam, putting his head against Sam's chest and letting out his magic. Sam stiffened and Harry wrapped his arms a little tighter around him. Harry could feel his hands slipping into Sam's very soul to remove the taint and it was absorbed slowly into him as Harry removed various locks inside Sam's mind. Sam slowly relaxed as this went on until he wrapped his arms around Harry in return and slipped off to sleep. Harry followed shortly after as his magic finished fixing Sam and they stayed like that as they dreamt. 

* * *

**The end of chapter 2, and the canon train has officially left the station. **

**In the next chappie we have Angels, Explanations, and a mini freak out.**

**Stay tuned to find just what's in store next time on Safety!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, I posted the next chappie!**

**I won't bore you with an overly long AN so just know that many angels and demons will be OOC, partly because this is AU and partly because I haven't watched these specific eps in a while. I know I promised a freakout but I wrote and erased this chappie so many times and it just wasn't coming out right, sorry.**

**On with the Chappie!**

* * *

Castiel

Sam and Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of the door opening. Sometime during the night they had ended up under the covers although they hadn't appeared to have moved an inch. Harry snuggled closer to Sam sleepily and Sam sat up with Harry still wrapped around him. Bobby and Dean were in the doorway staring at him and Sam was trying to get Harry off of him and failing. Dean, unsurprisingly, spoke first, "Well, something happened while we were gone. Out of everything I thought could have happened while we were gone I honestly didn't expect this."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

Harry looked up first at Sam then Dean. "Sorry." Harry let go of Sam and got up, walking unsteadily to the bathroom. Bobby finally snapped out of it and stared at Sam accusingly.

"What happened?"

Sam looked down sheepishly, "I'm not really sure, when I figure it out you'll be the first to know."

"Please don't tell me my little brother is a pedophile."

"What? No! Don't even go there man."

"Well whatever the hell happened involves Harry and I would like to know what the hell it is as soon as possible."

Harry chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, "I could hear everything you said from the bathroom, ask if you want to know what happened."

"Alright then, what happened with you and my brother while we were out?"

"I don't how to explain this easily, um, Sam had very large amounts of demonic energy and blood in him. I kind of, got rid of it."

"What? How?"

"My magic did most of it but I kind of absorbed it, all the demon blood in his system and the taint on his soul. It was holding you back for one and I've wanted to do that since I met you, I don't know why though."

Bobby had a fond smile on his face and the brothers were just staring at him. "With all the shit I seen you still manage to surprise me."

Harry smiled back and moved back over to the bed. Bobby noticed a black ring around Harry's irises. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"No, why?"

"You've got a ring around yer iris, ya seein' any differently?"

"No, maybe it's left over taint. I'll worry about it if starts causing problems."

"So what happened with the summoning, did anything show up?"

Dean nodded and Bobby moved to look at Harry's eyes. "Yeah, something claiming to be an angel of the lord. I don't believe it."

"I'd believe it I were you, that handprint on your arm is pure. I wouldn't be surprised if it were holy."

"Does it have a name?"

"It called itself Castiel, said he would come if I called or prayed for him." Harry titled his head to the side and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Praying, my...relatives where religious and I used to pray when I was younger. I'm praying to the angel of Thursday, that's what Castiel is if I remember right."

There was a shift in the air and the flutter of wings and everyone turned to see a man in a suit and a tan trench coat in the corner. "I did not expect to be called so soon, who prayed for me?"

"I did Castiel, I wanted to know if you're really an angel."

Castiel turned to Harry and Bobby moved to get in front of him but was stopped by Harry. "Who are you? I know of the Winchesters and Robert Singer but I have no information about you."

Harry smiled and got up to shake Castiel's hand. "My name is Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." Castiel made no move to shake his hand and tilted his head to the side. Harry grabbed Castiel's hand and shook. "You haven't spent very much time around humans have you Castiel?"

Castiel tilted his head and looked at their hands. "I have not been to earth since biblical times."

Harry smiled widely and let go of Castiel's hand. Sam was staring at the two a little worriedly and Dean was glaring at Castiel while Bobby just sat back and watched with amusement at Harry's antics. "If I hadn't believed you before then I would've the second I saw you, I can see you glowing."

Harry led Castiel to a chair and sat him down. He just frowned where he sat and stared at Harry. "Glowing?"

The rest of the people in the room were content to let Harry talk to the angel and watch the two. "Yeah, it's...clean."

"That should not be possible, what are you?"

"I don't actually know anymore, I'll figure out eventually. Is there a reason you pulled Dean out of hell, I doubt you would have just done it in your own."

"My superiors ordered me to retrieve Dean Winchester from hell to prevent the breaking of the first of the 66 seals keeping Lucifer in his cage in hell. I failed."

"How did you fail? Dean is sitting in this room perfectly alive."

"The first seal breaks when a righteous man spills blood in hell, I was too late to prevent the first seal from breaking."

"Is that why his soul is so scarred?"

Castiel tilted his head and Harry refrained from making a comment on how puppy-like Castiel was. "Yes."

"Well if there are 66 seals total then we just have to make sure that the other 65 don't break. That's why you're here isn't it, to ask the Winchesters if they'll help." It was a statement more than a question and Castiel simply nodded in reply.

Harry started to feel his magic reacting again and tried to hold it back until Castiel left or he was for some reason or another alone with him. "You look...strange, Harry Potter. You feel neutral, yet you feel recently tainted somehow."

"I...cleansed Samuel Winchester's soul last night, I absorbed all of the demonic energy."

Castiel pinned Harry with a stare and he fought the urge to fidget. "You should not be able to do that, it would take an archangel to do that with the amount of power it takes. Your soul seems, unbalanced, somehow. I don't know what that means."

"Its alright, I'll figure it out. You should head back and report to your superiors, we'll contact you if we need anything and don't hesitate to come to us if need anything as well." Castiel nodded his head and was gone with a flap of powerful white wings. "Considering it's early morning, what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

Dean was staring at Harry and Bobby was looking slightly awestruck. Sam snapped out of it first, "I assume that we were going to research angels to find out if he was telling the truth but you just proved it so I'm not really sure anymore."

"Then if you don't mind I'm all for relaxing today, I've exhausted my magical core twice in the last 24 hours."

Bobby spoke up next from his seat on the bed, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Dean got up and stormed out of the motel room without explanation. "Now what's wrong with the idjit?"

"He feels betrayed, he has no idea who or what both me and Castiel are and he sees that you two are accepting everything at face value and he doesn't know what to do."

"How can you tell Harry?"

"I've been in his shoes. Let's move onto a lighter topic while Dean sorts through his thoughts, are there any parks nearby?"

Sam responded this time. "Yeah, there's one just done the street we passed when we came here."

"Thanks, Sam. I'm going for a walk, I'm going to mull over what I've learned in the last couple days." Harry left the room and headed for the park leaving Bobby and Sam in the motel.

"Who exactly is he Bobby?"

"He's a fifteen year old kid who's been through a lot of fucked up shit fer things he had no control over, he's been stayin' with me for a month and a half now and the kid has a heart a gold and cooks like a chef. That's all I really need to know and he's been opening up to me slowly but surely. He can't stand on the sidelines when people are trouble with a talent for savin' people. If you ask me what he is I can't really give you definite answer 'cause he don't even know it yet but he'll figure it out eventually."

Sam laid back on the bed and relaxed. "I think he's a nice kid, I have a feeling something big is going to happen with him around."

Harry wandered through the park relaxing and enjoying the peace. He ended up under a tree next to a pond in the park. He just sat against the tree for awhile in his thoughts until some of the animals in the park started to gather close to him. He got up and made his way back in the direction of the motel until he started to get dizzy. He sat in a nearby bench and prayed for Castiel in his mind. He showed up with the flutter of wings as Harry's magic started to take over again.

"Why did you pray for me?"

"Because the imbalance you mentioned earlier is starting to affect me."

"Is there a way for me to help?"

"Yes but first you need sit on the bench." Castiel sat next to Harry stiffly and Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Castiel. Harry let his magic run free as it had the night before and reached into Castiel's grace. Castiel tried to move and found he could not, he sat stiffly while Harry hugged him.

It was over a moment later and Harry unwrapped his arms from around Castiel only to slump against the back of the bench tiredly. "What was that?"

"Harry smiled weakly at him and fought to keep his open long enough to explain. "That was my magic correcting the imbalance from earlier. You were right about me being neutral, my magic does not lean to one side like most peoples does. I accepted the demonic energy and blood from Sam's souls into my own and it caused my magic to lean, I had to absorb something pure to counteract it before it caused any damage. This situation won't happen again now that I'm used to the different energies, I would've explained earlier but I figure these things out as my magic tells me."

"You talk as if your magic is alive, why?"

"Because it is. Most people don't realize it or can't hear it so they assume it's 'theirs'."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Castiel, can you ask me later? I'm having trouble staying awake. I'll answer anything you want later, my magic has to adjust and possibly my body as well. Can you take me back to the room?"

Castiel nodded and touched his fingers Harry's forehead. With a flap of his wings they were standing in the motel room and Harry's legs buckled underneath him. Castiel caught him before he could land on the ground and just stood there not knowing what to do. Harry was already asleep and Castiel stood there for awhile as Harry hugged him in his sleep. Castiel awkwardly went over to one of the beds and tried to set him down but he held on tighter and refused to budge.

Sam came into the room awhile later and started laughing at the sight of Castiel just standing next to the bed trying to get Harry of him. "Don't bother Castiel, he won't let go. You should just lie on the bed and wait for him to wake up."

Castiel looked down at Harry and tilted his head to the side. "Is this a recurring event?"

"I don't know but he did the same thing to me last night." Castiel sat on bed and Harry shifted to keep hold of Castiel. "Lay down, it's easier."

Castiel laid down and Harry snuggled into him. Harry started shifting after awhile of Sam watching Castiel with an amused expression on his face and the air seemed to shift around them. Harry was flexing his muscles as if he were in pain but there was no outward reaction on his face. "Is this natural as well?"

"No, something's happening." Sam walked over to the bed knelt next to them.

"Before he fell asleep he told me his magic and body would have to adapt to the different energies, is this what he meant?"

"It looks like it." Harry started to convulse and suddenly disappeared from the room. "What the- where'd he go?"

"I do not know."

"Bobby's not gonna like this."

Bobby walked in at that moment. "I'm not gonna like what?"

Castiel chose that moment to disappear as well leaving Sam alone with Bobby. "Harry's gone."

"Balls."

* * *

**So, Cas is being more truthful this time around, I wonder why?**

**The next chappie is basically a filler and infodump, I have to make a lot of complicated things known really quickly and it'll probably be up in like a half hour after this tops. **

**Next Time On Safety: Magic**


	4. Chapter 4

Magic

Harry woke up in extreme pain. It took a moment for him to realize that he wasn't at the park or in the motel room through his pain fogged mind but he fought to stay calm through the pain when he did. He was in a bedroom, an expensive one at that. He wasn't sure what had happened but it must have had something to do with the searing pain in his upper and lower back and the dull ache everywhere else on his body. He struggled to get up and managed after a few moments with some difficulty and got out of the bed. He was stumbling towards the door when it opened and a woman walked into the room and caught him when he fell. The pain wasn't as bad when she caught him and carefully led him back to the bed and lay him down on his stomach. He struggled to speak and managed a few words between spasms. "Who?...What's...happen?..."

"It's alright, just relax, it'll all be over soon. I wish you didn't have to go through this pain but it's a part of the process." Harry was about to ask what she was talking about when a particularly painful spasm coursed through him and he blacked out.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean were all back in the motel room trying to figure out what happened. Sam was freaking out over the disappearance while Dean kept going on about why they should just forget about the kid and Bobby kept trying to reassure Sam that everything would be fine. Dean and Sam were about to come to blows and Bobby had stopped trying to reassure Sam and just try to stop the impending fight before Dean stormed out and Sam slumped down into a chair.

"How do you know he's safe Bobby? He disappeared right in front of my eyes."

"I don't know how I know I just do. He'll be back sooner than ya know it and in the meantime you can convince you're brother to stop being an idjit and give Harry a chance before he starts tryin' to attack him."

"Alright Bobby, as long as you're sure he's safe then I'll try not to freak out about this."

"That's all I'm askin' for."

Harry woke up awhile later and was surprised to see the woman sitting in a chair next to his bed. She smiled kindly at him and motioned towards a table next to the bed where a tray of food sat. He thanked her and started eating, letting his mind drift off and try to remember how he got there in the first place. He hadn't noticed yesterday, was it yesterday?, through the pain but her eyes were a myriad of colors that instead of looking strange like it would have on anyone else it seemed to fit her. He finished eating quickly and thought over what question to ask first. "What, er, who are you?"

She smiled at his question. "I am magic, or rather, a fragment of magic. It would not be possible to show you my entire being or you would be overwhelmed. This is a home I created outside of earth's time stream."

"Magic?"

She looked at Harry fondly. "Yes, I brought you here for many different reasons, the foremost being a successful adaptation of the energies in your body. I chose you for a special mission, one that will eventually lead you to happiness, happiness you would not have found in the wizarding world."

"Why me?"

"Because you are my favorite child. You have been through so much in your short fifteen years of existence and yet you have learned many things that most will never learn. You have a beautiful heart and soul that make you perfect for the future I wish you to have. The wizarding world would have made you a weapon and broken you beyond repair, I told the magic I gave you to take you to Bobby Singer to give you a family that will take care of you and protect you. I talked with my brother, you would know him as God, and we feel the time is right to correct several wrongdoings among his angels and he asked me for help."

"I still don't understand."

"But you believe and that is the most important part. Wizards as they are now treat they're magic as if it were a slave if you will, few actually realize it is a living entity. When I first gifted people with magic it was very different, they could communicate freely with it and vice versa. The ability was lost over time as people stopped thinking of it as a partner of sorts and more a birthright. When I saved you I actually took the magic away from many people who used it for purposes it was not intended for. The biggest two being Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, I used their magic to strengthen your own and create a living familiar of sorts, a personification of your magic and to strengthen your body to make sure you survived the strain the change would cause. Your own amount of it was very large in the first place and still continues to grow because you ask it and not tell it what you would like from it. My brother and I decided to make you the first magical angel so to speak, you do not follow orders or perform the kinds of duties an angel does. You belong to both sides, light and dark, and my brother gave you an angelic title as well. For the compassion, charisma, and loyalty you have in spite of everything that has happened he named you to become a new angel, Mage. You don't have to follow mine or my brothers orders and the only rule we give you is that you do not reveal this information to anyone you do not trust with your very existence."

"Why now? Surely you could have done something like this sooner and to someone better suited to whatever it is you want me to do."

"You were chosen for a reason, it will take time for you to realize what that is but you will know. The only task we give you is find out the truth, find out what happened millennia ago that tore apart the four oldest brothers."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"You ask all the right questions Harry. You will be changed when you leave here, you will see things you could not before and do many things you could not before. You will have wings, unlike the angels you can make yours visible in more than just silhouettes and your features will change if you are overcome with strong emotion, you will have to find out how on your own. Let your magic take form, it will surprise you what it can do now. When you leave this place it will be exactly three months after you were in the motel room. You may stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him again and Harry fell asleep.

* * *

** Shortest chappie yet. Don't worry, the next one is going to be the longest I've written so far.**

**I don't really have much to say this time around other than it's the middle of the night and I just woke up and even though I'm sick and feel like crap and can't get back to sleep I couldn't resist posting chappies while I have the chance.**

**Next Time On Safety:Angels and Alistair**

**Fair Warning on Alistair, he is OOC. I've always the psychotic and twisted characters more than what's really healthy but he isn't as twisted as canon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! FF was being a pain in the ass and not letting me on but I'm back with the longest chappie of Safety yet.**

**I'll just let ya get to readin' and stop annoying you until the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Safety 5

Harry had stayed with Magic for a long time adjusting and training with the assurance that Bobby knew he was safe and no matter how long he stayed he would go back on the winter solstice after he left. He stayed with Magic for over a year learning to control his new abilities and training his body for when he returned and he was now an amazing fighter and much more knowledgeable then when he had left. His year with her had also done wonders in repairing some of the damage the Dursley's malnutrition had inflicted, he would always be shorter than he should have been but he no longer like a slight breeze would knock him over. He was lean with wiry muscles from the training he had put himself through and he had grown a couple inches to reach a still short 5'4". He wondered what had happened while he had been gone but Magic would have told him about anything life threatening. He was leaving soon and gathering up some items that Magic had given him including a sword that with the ability to kill both demons and angels that was tied to his soul so he could summon it at will and a set of necklaces that would sink into the skin of the wearer and appear as a tattoo somewhere on there body and enhance their physical abilities that he planned on giving to the Winchesters and Bobby. Magic appeared and she sent him back with a smile and a wave.

He reappeared next to a sign that said Greybull, Missouri and headed towards the town wondering why he had been sent here instead of Bobby's. There was something off about the town and he couldn't figure out just what it was. He caught scent of the Winchesters and followed it to an empty warehouse and went inside. He found the psychic he had healed before sitting with the bodies of the Winchesters. "Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello, I'm sorry but I never found out your name before."

"It's Pamela." She smiled at him and he came and sat in front of her between Sam and Dean.

"What happened to them?"

"They're astral projections are researching this town because people have stopped dying."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, sorry."

Pamela and Harry chatted for awhile until Harry heard something in the warehouse. He didn't have much time to react as a demon came charging in and attacked them. It stabbed Pamela and Harry quickly killed it with his sword. He rushed over to Pamela and slowly healed her wound as best as he could. Once she was healed she called Sam back into his body who grabbed Harry in a hug when he saw him.

"What happened? Where were you?"

"Calm down Sam, I'm back. I didn't think you would miss me that much. I'll tell you all about it later but I want you to tell me what's going on here."

"Demons were trying to break one of the seals, they had to kill two reapers during the solstice moon. You know what a reaper is?" Harry nodded. "Okay, so the demon that tortured Dean while he was in hell was behind it, Alistair. He killed one reaper but we managed to stop him from killing the other. That's it so tell me what happened with you."

"I spent over a year staying with Magic, and I mean the goddess Magic. She helped because I'm her favored child and she wanted me to be happy and she also has a job for me. I don't actually know what it is yet so you're guess is as good as mine. I've, changed a lot, I trained as well but there are some I want to show you, but not until we're back in Bobby's panic room."

Sam nodded and Dean came back to his body. He glowered at Harry and Harry could feel him burning holes into him with his eyes. He looked and Dean and was taken aback by the emotion he saw in Harry's eyes, relief, sadness, and happiness all mixed together. "Hello Dean."

Dean just stared at him and Harry turned back to Sam and Pamela, hurt in his eyes at the obvious dislike from Dean. Sam glared at Dean and Pamela gave Harry an encouraging smile and they all got up and headed out. Pamela said goodbye to Harry and gave him her number if he ever wanted someone to talk to and she left the town in her own car and the boys all got in the impala and headed back to their motel to grab their stuff and head out.

They were driving for a few hours when they stopped at a gas station and Sam got out and went to make a phone call while Dean looked in the backseat to see Harry sleeping and he got out to gas the car and get some food from inside. They left the station and Sam spoke up after a few minutes. "Ruby's gonna meet up with us after she checks a few leads."

Before Dean has a chance to comment Harry asks sleepily from the backseat, "Who's Ruby?"

Sam turns in his seat to see Harry rubbing his eyes tiredly. "She's a demon, a good one though. She's helped me out in the past."

Dean clenched the steering wheel tightly and focused intensely on the road ahead of them. "I'd like to meet her then, find out how true that really is."

"We'll probably see her in the next couple days. You can go back to sleep, we'll be checking into a motel as soon as we see one so I'll wake you up then." Harry nodded and laid down in the backseat, relaxing into sleep. "Why won't you give him a chance? Is your view of the world so black and white that you can't see the middle ground?"

"We are not talking about this now, especially not in front of it."

"His name is Harry and we are going to talk about this sooner rather than later Dean."

Dean pulled into a motel and went to the front desk while Sam got out and went around to the backseat to wake Harry. Dean came back with a room key and Harry leaned against Sam and yawned as they went to their room. They opened the door and Harry was instantly more alert as they saw Castiel and another angel that Harry didn't recognize in the room. Castiel nodded at them in greeting while the other angel studied Harry. Harry stared right back and missed the first part of what Castiel said until Dean interrupted whatever he was saying and his head snapped towards them. "Hell no, I won't do it."

The other angel sneered at him and replied. "It's not a request."

Harry grabbed Dean's arm and they find themselves in an empty warehouse. The other angel was studying Harry and Castiel was looking at Harry with a confused expression on his face, head slightly tilted to the side. "Why did you follow us Harry?"

Harry looked at Castiel and gave an apologetic smile. "I wasn't listening but whatever you want Dean to do he doesn't want to do. I'm not about to leave him either."

Harry glanced at Dean and saw surprise and a glint of respect in his jade orbs. The other angel was staring openly at Harry trying to figure him out, he didn't seem like an ordinary mud monkey. "Who are you and why should you care?"

"My name is Harry and I care about the Winchesters. Dean is fractured and I'm not about to let him break again."

Harry grabbed Dean's sleeve tighter and Dean brought Harry closer when the other angel got a predatory glint in his eyes, shielding him slightly with his own body. Castiel looked between the three and interjected before anything could happen. "Uriel, I'd like to speak with them alone."

Uriel glanced at Castiel and left leaving the three alone. Dean relaxed and Harry let go of Dean's sleeve, confident he could get back in if Castiel sent him away. Dean looked at Harry like he was seeing him for the first time and nodded at him. "Thanks."

Harry beamed at him and turned to Castiel for an explanation. "Why do you need Dean?"

Castiel looked sad when he answered. "We have captured a demon named Alistair that has information on who has been killing my brothers and sisters recently."

"You need Dean to torture him?"

"Yes, I wish there was another way."

"Can you not talk about me as if I'm not here, I refuse to do it."

"There is no other way, I do not want to ask this of you but I do not know of any other way."

"Actually, I know a way. I can get the information out of him but you must promise not to tell anyone what you see, either of you."

Castiel nodded his acceptance and Dean looked at him suspiciously. "Is this another of those magic things?"

Harry nodded and Castiel tilted his head. "It is but not completely, there's a reason I was gone for three months."

"And why was that?"

"Two things: training and adjusting. I'm different now. Castiel, I'm letting you know because I trust you, that's not something I give away lightly. No one can find out what you see."

Castiel nodded and led them to where Alistair was being kept. A man Harry assumed was Alistair was restrained against what looked like the Star of David in the middle of an intricate symbol that covered the floor. "Is Deanie here to torture me, there's a rather nice set of tools in the corner. Oh, but who's this? You've brought a child with you, what's gotten into you angels these days, recruiting children now?"

Dean glared at Alistair hatefully and Harry looked at Castiel and motioned him towards Dean. Castiel nodded and grabbed Dean's shoulder gently. Harry raised his eyebrows at the way Dean visibly relaxed and turned to face Alistair. Alistair looked at him curiously and Harry closed his eyes and focused. Harry stepped forward with his eyes still closed and opened his senses. He ran a hand over his neck and a tattoo appeared for a moment before disappearing and Harry opened his eyes again. They were glowing and as he walked toward Alistair a tail creeped out and a pair of wings spread out behind him. One side was like an angel's wing, pure white and almost glowing while the other was leathery and bat like and jet black.

Dean and Castiel were staring in awe, forgotten in the back of the room while Alistair's eyes widened and Harry stepped in front him. They were staring directly into each others eyes and Harry put one hand on Alistair's chest and let it sink into his demonic soul. Alistair convulsed once before going limp and his eyes drifted closed and Harry closed his eyes. Harry opened them again and found himself in the very core of Alistair's soul with Alistair standing in front of him in his true form. Alistair looked young, about mid-twenties with black hair and white eyes. His ears were pointed slightly and his canines were elongated and there was a pair of skeletal wings on his back. He was staring at Harry in surprise to see Harry in a similar form. Mismatched wings and tail and glowing, slitted emerald orbs with elongated canines and pointed ears.

"How is this possible? What are you?"

"I'm a neutral party, I'm Magic's angel. I used to be a wizard before I was chosen to right the wrongdoings between the angels and find out what tore apart the archangels. I'm telling you this because you are a high ranking demon who might have information that can help me. I know you didn't kill the angels and I know there is something very wrong with things as they are now. I want your help in fixing things."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"I've looked in your memories, you've been around a long time. I also know that hell is a place of punishment, demons should not be as they are now. You're an original, someone who was there in the beginning before Lucifer was sealed away but only just, I need to know what happened all those years ago that no one knows about. I know you don't have the answers but you know someone who does. I'll help you, up to a point, if you help me."

"You're making a deal with a demon? Is it worth what it might cost you?"

Harry smiled, slow and almost sad. "I will do anything that Magic asks of me, she's the only one who stuck by me all my life and saved my life more times than I have knowledge of."

Alistair was staring at Harry, studying him closely. There was a small glint of understanding in his eyes and he nodded slowly. He smirked suddenly, "Is this going to be an official deal?"

Harry looked slightly confused but his eyes gave away his amusement. "What are your conditions in return?"

"Protection from the angels, is there anything I should know about you first?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I can make you a body, I can basically fake your death and if and when I see you again you can pretend to be an old friend or something."

"If you can do that then what are we waiting for? Let's get this deal done quickly."

"It will take time, we're going to be stuck here for a few days so I can gather the energy and make it look believable. You'll be expelled from the body you're inhabiting and it will die, I can claim you attacked me in here or I can kill you out there somehow and you'll be housed in my sword until I can get enough time alone to create you a body."

"As long as I survive then you can decide."

"Then I'll kill you out there, that's easier and requires no explanation."

"Deal." Harry looked slightly nervous and Alistair held out his hand for Harry to shake and Harry took it. Alistair pulled him forward suddenly and kissed him quickly and let Harry stumble back, laughing.

"You do realize you just kissed a child if I use the same words you did when I entered the room?"

Alistair smirked at him. "I'm a demon, my morality level is a little low. The expression on your face was worth it."

Harry scowled at him. "Fine, we've been here long enough, we're going back and I'm probably going to be out for a few minutes so act unconscious until I wake up. I saw the water dripping from the ceiling so I know you did too. I don't know how much time has passed out there but it won't be more than a couple days."

"Then I'll see you out there."

Harry closed his eyes and reopened them a few seconds later. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he blacked out for a few minutes. He came to and looked up to see Dean holding him up. "Dean?"

Dean looked down at him and gave a forced smile. "Hey, you uh, you're awake. You were standing there for almost a day. Did you get any info out of him?"

Harry nodded and stood up on his own to see they were still in the room with Alistair. "He's not the one killing the angels, and he doesn't know who is either."

Dean cursed and Harry glanced at Alistair to see him with his head down as if unconscious but Harry could see him peaking at him discreetly. Alistair looked up suddenly and flung the two of them against the wall and broke out of his restraints. Dean was slumped against the wall unconscious and Harry stood quickly. "You should hire a plumber, there's a couple of leaky pipes in the building."

Harry charged forward with his sword and Alistair let him as convincingly as he could. He slumped against Harry and fought the urge to smirk as he felt himself being pulled into the sword. Castiel rushed in a second later to see Alistair speared through with the sword in Harry's hands and Dean slumped against the wall. Harry got rid of the sword and lowered the body Alistair had been in gently. He walked over to where Dean was and fought to stay conscious long enough to heal him. Castiel rushed over quickly and grabbed Harry as he stumbled and prevented him from falling. His vision was getting blurry but he vaguely registered as Sam and the brunette from when he first met Sam rushed in and he was passed off first to Sam and then to the brunette. He looked up and caught a glimpse of all black eyes for a sec before they turned back into warm brown and he smiled weakly at her before slipping into unconsciousness.

Ruby was staring at the boy in her arms as he was passed off to her and her eyes changed when he looked up and smiled at her. She stared at him confused for minute while Castiel healed Dean and Sam fussed over him when he woke up. Castiel watched Ruby suspiciously and Dean glared at her when he noticed her. Sam hit his brother in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You're glaring at her again. I asked you to stop doing that. I'm not drinking demon blood anymore and you know it so stop with all the glaring."

"I'll stop when she's gone."

Sam sighed at Dean and looked at Ruby apologetically. She looked back at him in understanding and then looked at Dean tiredly. She sighed and picked up Harry. "Sam, I think you should take him and I'll leave."

Sam sighed and stood up when Ruby started walking towards him. He reached out for Harry and Harry latched onto Ruby in his sleep. Sam groaned and Castiel looked slightly amused while Dean just looked at Harry's unconscious form dumbstruck. "Not again."

Ruby looked down at Harry to see him completely relaxed except for the death grip he had on her shirt. "Does he do this often?"

Dean looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or rip Harry out of her arms somehow and Sam looked amused. Castiel shook his head and left wordlessly. "He did that to Castiel and me when he first met us but he had a reason for it and he did it to Dean too. I think he does it when he doesn't have any energy left."

"Well that's great, so what do I do?"

"Honestly? Just wait until he wakes up, he won't let go otherwise."

Sam tossed the impala keys to Dean and Dean headed out with Sam and Ruby following behind. Ruby climbed into the backseat somewhat awkwardly and Harry shifted his grip so he was still snuggling into her in the back. They stopped at the first place they came across and checked in. The brothers stayed in one room while Ruby and Harry got the other when they realized Harry wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

It was the middle of the night before Harry woke again. Ruby was just laying on the bed and Harry was sleeping peacefully, hugging her around the middle instead of gripping her shirt. Harry snuggled into Ruby and the sheets wrapped around him as he woke up and looked up to the brunette staring down at him both amused and exasperated. "Good evening, you've been using me as a teddy bear for the last several hours."

Harry smiled at her sheepishly and yawned before snuggling a little more, too tired to move anymore. "Sorry, I'm tired."

"You don't even know who I am and you're going back to sleep?" Harry nodded at her tiredly as his eyes started to droop. "I could be a demon or something."

"I already know, I'll talk in the morning." Harry snuggled back in and fell asleep. Ruby just shook her head, amused, and wondered what Sam would say when she told him about this.

* * *

**Well, the demons and angels are being highly OOC, I wonder why that is.**

**I don't really have much to say this time around so I'll see you next time on Safety: The Novels of Carver Edlund.**


End file.
